


For You, For You

by James_Alianovna_Wilson_Rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Admit it, Ever - Freeform, Feel free to absolutely destroy me for it, Hhhhhh, I mean EVER, I turned comment moderation off, I wrote this on mobile in the Notes app, ITS HORRIBLE, M/M, My cousin beta’ed, The lyrics are supposed to be in Italics but hahahahaha whatever phone do your own thing, Whoo first fic I’ve ever posted, but it kinda sucks anyways because I can’t write shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Alianovna_Wilson_Rogers/pseuds/James_Alianovna_Wilson_Rogers
Summary: It had started out just a normal mission. It was like every other mission they’ve ever gone on. Until it went sour.





	For You, For You

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, first fic I’ve ever posted, ever. This came from the collection I keep in my notes app, which I write for my cousin. She absolutely loves these. The song used in the fic is Gone, Gone, Gone, by Phillip Phillips. Enjoy!

“When life leaves you high and dry, I’ll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help.  
I’ll shut down the city lights, I’ll lie and cheat, I’ll beg and bribe, to make you well, to make you well”

It had started out just a normal mission. It was like every other mission they’ve ever gone on. Until it went sour. 

“They’ve spread all the way down to 42nd street! Someone get down there and stop them from going any farther!” Steve shouted through his comm unit, catching his shield as it rebounded off a HYDRA agent’s skull. They were fighting a small HYDRA cell that had decided to try and rob a bank to get money for their fucked up experiments. 

“I’m on it.” Bucky called out, ducking under an agent’s punch. He quickly incapacitated said agent, then took off down the street, shooting HYDRA agents as he goes. 

“Be careful down there. Tony will come back you up when he’s done.” 

“Yes I will, yes I will. As soon as these idiots stop trying to shoot me through my armor. GUYS ITS MADE OF ALUMINUM-TITANIUM ALLOY! YOU LITERALLY CAN NOT SHOOT THROUGH IT!” Tony was shouting at the agents. 

————————————————  
“When enemies are at your door, I’ll carry you away from more, if you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string, I’ll share in your suffering, to make you well, to make you well  
Give me reason to believe, that you would do the same for me”

Bucky sprinted towards 42nd street, cutting through alleyways every few seconds. He skidded out onto the street and-

Was promptly shot in the knee.

He cried out, collapsing as his leg buckled under him. He rolled to the side, crawling into the alleyway he just exited, right has bullets peppered where he was a second ago. He propped himself against the wall with a gasp, reaching up to turn on his comms unit. 

“Steve. Stevie I’m down. I... I can’t move much, they got me in the knee. I’m stuck in an alleyway and I’m not sure if they know where I am or if they’re coming for me or what.” 

“Shit. Buck stay there okay? I need you to stay right there, Tony and I are coming to get you.” Steve replied, speaking quickly. 

More bullets spray the alley entrance. Bucky could hear footsteps approaching. He heaved himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the wall as he stumbled his way farther down the alley. 

“Stevie they’re coming. I gotta move. I’m heading over to 43rd, hopefully they aren’t there yet.” 

“We’re almost there, Okay? Almost there. Almost there...” Steve kept chanting that to himself. Bucky could hear Tony’s repulsers somewhere above him as he emerged on 43rd street. He continued stumbling towards an overturned car, crawling when his leg couldn’t take it anymore. Bullets hit the ground around him as he rolled the bottom half of his body behind the car.

Steve dropped down next to him from his former position of being carried by Tony. Tony landed in the middle of the street and began shooting at the HYDRA agents, guarding them while Steve tries to stem the bleeding. 

The shooting stopped quickly. Steve had gotten a hold on the blood. Until Bucky shifted. His uniform was quickly soaked with blood from new spots. 

“Huh... that’s new” Bucky said with a hysteric laugh, looking up at Steve with a huge, completely out of it smile. His eyes were glazed over slightly from the blood loss. 

“Tony he’s loosing too much, he’s going into shock. We need to get back to the compound NOW.” Steve directed towards Tony, not even looking at the man. 

Tony continued to watch the streets as he spoke into his comms unit. 

“Steve med-evac is caught up outside the perimeter. They won’t get here in time.”

“Shit. Shit okay. What about the others?” 

“They’re trying to clear the perimeter for evac but it’s not going too smooth.” 

“So we’re on our own. Okay here’s what we’re going to do. Tony you’re going to go infront of us and clear the way as I carry Buck. We are going to get to evac one way or another. Maybe they can meet us halfway.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony took off and flew ahead of them, keeping close to the ground. Steve picked up Bucky, who was mumbling in multiple languages. He sprinted after Tony, whispering assurances to Bucky as he went. 

“Steve slow down, there’s HYDRA agents up ahead. Like a lot of them.”

Steve skidded to a stop, putting his back to the corner wall as Tony took care of the agents. 

“Stevie..?” 

“Hush, Bucky. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“It hurts...” Bucky whispered hoarsely, looking up at Steve pleadingly, wishing for him to fix it. Steve half sobbed. 

“I gotcha Buck, I gotcha. We’re gonna be okay, okay? You’ll be okay.” 

“I’m gonna... I’m gonna say this... now because... I might not get another chance.” Bucky said slowly, coughs breaking up the sentence. Steve looked down at him with a frown, seeing that his eyes were clearer than they were a few seconds ago. 

“You might think that I am... (cough)... a little high off blood loss... (coughity cough)... but I’m saying it anyways. Steven Grant... (coughgjfndns)... Rogers. I have been in love with you since the fourth... (akejebsbsnd)... grade. I regret not saying anything because this could be the last... (coughhhhh)... time.” 

Steve sobbed again, pulling Bucky impossibly closer to his chest. Tony’s voice came over the comms.

“Cap I got the street clear. If you want it to STAY clear, we need to move, and fast.” 

“I’m going to get you out of here. ALIVE. If it’s the last thing I do.” Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead before he took off running again. 

————————————————  
“And I would do it for you, for you, baby I’m not moving on, I’ll love you long after you’re gone, for you, for you”

They got to the end of the street before they heard a helicopter above them. They stepped back a few steps to let it land. They climbed in, sliding the door shut as it took off. Bucky had slipped back into hysterics and was bordering on unconsciousness. Steve was concerned. It took a lot of blood loss to knock a super soldier into this state, even if the serum is slightly inferior to the original. 

Bucky did, in fact, pass out just as they got to SHIELD medical. Steve ran after them as far as he could, before they shut the doors in his face. He stood there for a few minutes until Natasha came up and rested a hand on his shoulder and led him back to the waiting room. 

He collapsed into a chair and prepared to wait. He’d gladly wait another 70 years, as long as Bucky made it through this surgery.

————————————————  
“You would never sleep alone, I love you long after your gone, and long after you’re gone, gone, gone” 

He was hearing voices. Was he relapsing or something? 

Wait... wait no... no there’s definitely a woman’s voice in there.

“Shh, he’s waking up. Someone get some water or something.” 

Water? Water sounds great right about now. Note to self, stop talking to yourself, self. Okay enough of that, where the hell am I..?

He opens his eyes and then immediately closes them. 

That light is going to give me a migraine or something. Can we turn that off?

“Why is this taking so long? He’s okay, right?”

He could feel rumbling against his back. 

Huh... that’s weird.

“Yes, Steve. He’s fine. Stop being such a mother hen.” 

Steve? Steve was there? Well screw the light then.

He opens his eyes slowly this time, finding the light has been dimmed to a slightly more bearable level. He blinks a few times, glancing around the room. Everyone on the team was gathered there. Everyone except Steve, which makes no sense. Or, made no sense, until he felt arms tighten around him. He sighed contentedly, leaning back against Steve’s chest. He could feel Steve’s chuckle. That’s nice. 

Natasha and Tony were smiling at them knowingly. Bruce was talking to one of the doctors in the hallway, Clint and the twins (Pietro is alive in this) were curled up in chairs in the corner, Clint snoring while Pietro draws on his face and Wanda reads a book. He smiles softly as Steve nuzzles his hair.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened. Again, the song is Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. Great song, I recommend you listen to it.


End file.
